A Messy Sunday Sundae
by JustOldFashioned
Summary: *Smut* Logan was planning on making James a sundae surprise in that summer morning. But after the pretty boy saw another thing that he wanted to taste more than ice cream, the sundae was not a priority to them anymore. One-shot. Jagan. Rated M for strong sexual content.


**Ok, everyone.**

**I know most of you know me from the story "How to Play with a Diamond", but I decided that it was time to expand my writing horizons.**

**So, it means I'm also taking one-shot requests instead of chapters related to the plot I've set on my main fic.**

**Happy birthday dbz7000 and hope you like my gift to you. Tell me if I was able to express in words what you had in mind for this story. Wish you the best and enjoy every single day of your life.**

**This is another of my requests and I really hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

When the sun rays of the Sunday morning brightened the peaceful face of the man asleep in his comfortable bed, it warned that was time to wake up. James groaned in frustration, wishing nothing more than prolong the night that was there a few seconds ago. And after realizing that it was impossible to come true, his hazel orbs were uncovered making him see the beautiful day that came to greet him. But he didn't care about it at all. The high temperatures, which made the past week unpleasant for even a pool-addicted boy, were beginning to affect his mood considerably. With one more groan, he punched the pillow and moved his body into a sitting position as his bare soles came in contact with the wooden floor. He soon stood up, while whipping the sweat that dripped from his forehead with his hand. He looked at Logan's bed only to find the short brunette wasn't there, just the blankets meticulously folded upon the mattress. Looking for his boyfriend, the muscular figure strolled out of their shared room and walked down the hallway, making his way to the living room. Soon, he was facing the short brunette wearing with a white apron looking at him.

"Hey babe… I thought you'd wake up only two hours from now." Logan said smiling at his boyfriend who glared at him not so happy with the joke. The short brunette would always mess with James about the time he'd get up almost at lunch time while Logan would read a book while waiting for the pretty boy to wake so they could spend some time together.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Blame the stupid sun and the stupid weather." James replied disgusted by the dark pit stains on his tank-top. God, he needed a shower. But noticing the silence inside the apartment, the tall brunette knew something was different. "Hum, where's everybody?"

"Don't you remember? Kendall, Mrs. Knight and Katie went to meet Carlos' family back in Minnesota. They left, like… 5 in the morning." Logan answered with a confused look, since he expected James to remember that for their blond friend wouldn't stop talking about it in the last few days. "And I thought of making sundaes for us and maybe help you chill down."

"Wait a second. Does that mean we have the place just for us? I mean, you and me? Like, nobody else?" James bombarded Logan with questions which had the same answer and the smart boy smiled at his boyfriend's excitement.

"Uh, yes… Unless you know any other person who lives in the 2J as well." Logan said before turning around so he could open the fridge, get the ice cream he bought the day before and place it above the counter. The pretty boy's thoughts were all concentrated in Logan's backside and how beautiful the round buttocks looked under the morning light. The somehow erotic sight made James feel a large amount of blood run to his lower regions and build a tower under his white shorts as his eyes couldn't look away from Logan's vertically stripped one. Unable to control his own arousal, the powerful legs of the taller man took one step after another in the smart boy's direction. He heard the short brunette humming while preparing their refreshing meal and unaware of the danger he was about to face.

"You look so delicious, Logie-bear…" James said huskily and it made Logan paralyze. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn't help but feel aroused as well. His own shorts got tighter due to the erection looking for more space under that thin fabric. He turned around to face his boyfriend, and realized he had nowhere to run since James' arms were extended on either side of his thinner frame while the large calloused hands of the pretty boy rested on the granite counter. Suddenly that all so beautiful face began to approach his own and he couldn't take it anymore. Logan threw his arms around James' neck and forcefully made their lips touch. The taller man let go of the rock under his palms as his hands took different tasks. One of them caressed the smart singer's back through the grey T-shirt while the other pulled one of Logan' legs up so he could make their raging boners touch and rub against one another. They both moaned at the pleasurable sensation at the same time their tongues were already dancing to an inexistent song. "What do you want me to do, Logie?"

"Fuck me James. _Please_…" Logan whispered moving his hips harder against his boyfriend's. The pretty boy growled and his hands took care of untying the knot inches above the short brunette's gluteus. When it was done, James quickly took the cooking garment off over Logan's head and right after that began pulling the hem of the boy's shirt up, in order to undress the creamy torso of his lover. Soon it joined the white apron on the floor while the two band mates attacked each other bodies. The smart boy felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms from the ground and placed him over the counter into a sitting position. James set himself between his boyfriend's legs and sucked on the soft flesh on Logan's neck while the smart boy squeezed his man's ass and pushing his toned body towards his own, begging for more friction. "Oh God."

James mouth made a love trail as it travelled the porcelain skin under his lips until it found the rosy button, causing Logan to moan louder. The pretty boy stuck his burning tongue out and passed the wet muscle around the hardening nub and teasing it before taking it entirely past his lips. As he sucked on Logan's right nipple, the smart boy took hold of the hemline of James' tank top and tried to tear it off the taller brunette's body. With a little hesitation, the pretty boy removed the abused bud from his oral cavern, so Logan could undress his torso. The pile of threads now had three pieces of clothes, waiting for the next one to increase its height. The taller man was back delighting himself on his boyfriend's chest, this time on the left nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other one. While Logan was pleasured, James grabbed the sides of his own shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers until past his knees as his legs took care of stepping out of them and kicking it to the side. His now eight inch dick bounced free from its confinements and twitched at the matting sounds coming out of shorter singer's mouth.

"Fuck yeah…" James cursed after Logan's hand wrapped around his circumcised member and stroked the length of his dick while a thumb teased the head by smearing the precum around the swollen tip. But with the desire to try new things with his lover, James forces Logan to lie back on the granite before climbing upon it. Firstly, he lifted his leg over the counter and used the muscles on his legs to help him take his whole body above it, so the smart boy was facing his crotch. In the process, his large foot knocked the ice cream packets and dessert topping bottles making them fall to their sides. The different colored substances slowly made their way out of their prisons and onto the rock under them. Both boys were too aroused to notice it. Logan lifted his head and took the long and thick shaft into his mouth, making James shudder in pleasure. The pretty boy soon was back to reality and took care of taking the last article of clothing from the smart boy. He took hold of the shorts and pulled them down the slender legs and discarded them, caring about the prize between Logan's thighs. "Damn it!"

The short brunette kept his work on sucking on the big pole inside his mouth, taking just the tip inside once in a while to tease the bulbous head with his hot tongue. James decided to return the pleasing action and also took the hard dick before him past his lips. Logan was the same size as his but not as thick. So, there they stood, giving blowjobs to one another while the ice cream melted right beside them. But the two of them were just caring about sucking on the large cocks deep inside their mouths. James sometimes would softly bite the hard skin of Logan's dick, causing the smart boy to thrust up into the muscular brunette's mouth, which he soon responded with a powerful thrust down. The pretty boy then sneaked his arm around one of his boyfriend's legs, so he could slip his finger between the crack of Logan's ass and tease the puckered hole he found there.

They carried on with the 69 position and more and more felt themselves drown in the bliss of the moment. The couple was completely aware of all the available cushion and pillows inside the apartment. But there was something about doing it at the kitchen that made everything kinky and extremely arousing. Logan was now hardly tugging and squeezing James' balls begging the pretty boy to be rougher with the hole he was teasing. Never removing Logan from inside his oral cavern, the muscular brunette rubbed the small pucker with his digits but didn't placing them inside. It was driving Logan crazy. Although his boyfriend was amazing at giving him a blowjob, he really wanted to be pounded as many ways as possible. Without any patience either, James removed his mouth from around the long member with an audible pop before looking down at his own finger as it circled the ring of muscles that gave small spasms at the stimulation.

"I gotta eat that ass." He said and soon he was back on the floor and pulling Logan to his feet again. After that he turned the smart boy around and kneeled on the floor so he could have his face inches away from the round cheeks that belonged to his beloved one. He smiled and sank his face into between the globes of the shorter brunette's ass. Logan moaned and moves his hands to his buttocks to pull them apart and give James more room to play. The pretty boy appreciated the gesture and wasted no time in putting his tongue to work and softening the ridges around the tight asshole so he could taste the boy's insides. Logan moaned louder and louder at the incredible rimming job and pushed his ass back to James' face.

"Oh, please don't stop!" The smart boy begged while feeling the wet muscle going deeper and deeper into him, as his hole was slowly prepared to bigger things. He whimpered at the loss when James stopped his administrations. But soon he was satisfied with the saliva covered digit filling his inner walls. Soon James found the spot and rubbed the boy's prostate while licking one of the perfect gluteus of his partner. The pretty boy stroked himself with his free hand, trying not to cum from the way Logan was moaning and the taste that still pleasured mouth. "Yes, Jamie… Just like that."

"You like it, babe?" James asked already knowing the answer. Taking the loud groan as an affirmative response, he quickly added another finger into the tight heat of Logan's asshole, scissoring them so it wouldn't hurt him when the actual penetration started. It didn't take long for the smart boy to start begging for more. James happily attended his pleads and another digit slipped past the relaxed muscles around the triple intrusion. "Gonna fuck you so hard Logie... Even Mama Knight will know what we're doing."

"Shut up James! Just fuck me already." Logan exclaimed and another whimper escaped from his mouth after his gaping hole was emptied one more time. He then felt the hair on the back of his head being violently fisted by a large hand, forcing Logan to bend over the counter until his cheek slammed against the cold granite. "Finally!"

"Such a worthless slut..." James said and, with his other hand, he grabbed his own neglected member and lined the red head with the widened entrance. Then he pulled his hips forward and threw his head back as the length of his dick was engulfed by that still tight passage. He was soon buried to the hilt into Logan's ass, not giving enough time for his boyfriend to adjust the additional stretch of the abused hole. Withdrawing the long shaft until only the tip remained inside so he thrusted back in at full caliber, repeating the process again and again, angling his hips so he could stab Logan's prostate. "Is that what you wanted, you pathetic little bitch? Huh?"

"Yes! Fuck me harder Jamie. Oh God, right there!" Logan couldn't contain his cries of pleasure even with his head being roughly pressed down to the cold rock while his whole body surged forward every time James pulled his hips forward. Then Logan could feel another could substance came in contact with his face. It was the melted ice cream that was now painting the counter white. But all that the smart boy could think of was the flick of the flex of James' ass like a porn movie. Ever since he saw the pretty boy' cheeks pressing together through the mirror on the other side of the room while the tall brunette fucked the hell out of him, that segment has been glued to his mind. And now that Logan could only look at the shaking utensils above the counter thanks to the position and the powerful movement of hips from the man behind him, his boyfriend's backside was an arousing thing to think of. "Harder! Oh shit..."

Now the sweet was coating Logan's shoulder and arm, mixing with the sweat that was dripping from the smart boy's limbs. He tried to think about the mess the ice cream would turn the kitchen into. But the constant assault of his prostate by the head of James' cock turned into nothing put a moaning creature. The pretty boy then pulled both of Logan's arms behind his back held the wrists together with one hand, so he could use the other to slap on the provocative ass that's been teasing the taller singer to spank the creamy skin of the round buttocks. Logan looked back at his boyfriend and loved the way James gritted his teeth and how concentrated the muscular brunette was on making that whole experience memorable. And even more now that Logan's body helped to smear the ice cream above the counter until it began to drip from the edge and onto their feet.

"Oh yeah, this is the best sundae you could ever make me Logie…" James said and suddenly pulled out of the boy in front of him and walked to the counter before turning around and using the strength in his triceps to hop on the counter top, covered with the sticky sweet. Then, he reached out for Logan and placed each of his hands under both the smart boy's armpits and lifting him up. Before the shorter male could notice, he was sitting on James' lap with a hard dick pressing between his cheeks. Logan's chest and face were also covered with the white substance and even with some red and brown lines running down his already delicious body. James then moved into a lying position, drenching his back with ice cream but not giving a damn to it. He just lied there moving his hips so he could fuck between the boy's buttocks. "C'mon, you know what to do."

Logan nodded and lifted his hips, taking hold of the thick organ and lining it with his widened hole. After it was done, the length slid easily back into his body and James was again balls deep inside the short brunette. Then, Logan lifted his body up and slammed it down again onto the pretty boy's lap. The hunky singer moaned and his eager hands travelled down the smart boy's torso until they rested upon each of the familiar gluteus he loved so much. He gave them a hard mutual slap and it encouraged boy to move faster upon him. The speed of Logan's movements increased steadily until he was practically bouncing on his boyfriends cock. He placed his hands on James' chest and clutched onto the thick pectorals to ride him even faster. The mix of sounds echoed in the apartment and it was composed with nothing but skin-slapping, clicking of metal, moans and growls.

"Keep going babe… Fucking ride that dick!" James said looking at the flushed boy above him. He knew all that action was turning Logan on like never before. The pretty boy was aware of the fact that his lover had a keen for public sex. And the fear of getting caught made everything more exciting. "Scream my name Logie, tell everybody who is the owner of that tight little ass of yours."

"James Diamond is the owner of my ass!" Logan yelled and they both knew at that point even people at the pool could hear the erotic cry of submission. As a reward, James pushed the smart boy's buttocks apart with his large hands and braced his feet upon the creamed counter before trusting up into the tight heat enveloping his dick. The sudden change of rhythm pleasured them in an impossible way. The veins along the pretty boy's cock rubbed against the nerves and capillary of Logan's anus, forcing a long shiver run down their backs. "Oh yeah, Jamie! Show me who's in charge here."

"FUCK!" James cursed, biting his lip so he would not cum at the Logan's dirty talking. He wanted it to last as much as possible, even feeling that familiar pit in his stomach. The smart boy avoided touching himself for he knew if he wrapped his hands around his twitching erection, it would send him to an unforgettable orgasm. So, he let James decide when it was time to let it go. Although he was pretty sure he could lose it by just the constant abuse of his asshole. James then suddenly lifted his upper body so he could lick the excess of ice cream from the smart boy's chest before moving his lips to Logan's ones. They shared kiss as the pretty boy kept his fast movements in and out of the loosened ring of muscles. Logan could even feel James' balls slapping against his ass whenever the pretty boy was buried to the hilt inside of him. After they parted, Logan forced James to lie back on the counter and taking back the control of their love-making. "Fuck yourself on my cock, Logie-bear. Ride it like the slut you are."

The smart boy didn't need to be told twice. He took hold of the pretty boy's wrists and pinned them above the taller brunette's head, before slamming his butt down on James' thick shaft over and over. It made the muscles in the handsome singer's arms flex, much for Logan's appreciation. The pleasure was so intense that they were both unaware of how long they were going to last. Their sticky bodies, covered in sweat and ice cream was such a pleasing view their eyes, causing their approaching orgasms to warn it was over. Logan closed his eyes tightly, and then opened him again after a couple of seconds, wrapping one of his hands around the length of his dick and give it a few strokes after he was experiencing the highest peak of pleasure.

"Oh my God! James, I'm gonna… I-I'm gonna- Argh! Fuck…" Logan said and James helped the boy reach his climax by returning to his task thrusting up as fast as he could, as he watched the shorter brunette ride his orgasm with his cock moving in and out of his ass. Soon a heavy jet of cum was shot out of the slit of Logan's cock and dumped onto the washboard abs of his boyfriend. More and more gushes of the thick substance coated the pretty boy's chest until the last drop of semen was squeezed out of his balls. James lost it after seeing Logan come undone upon him. Incredibly, he thrusted into the boy even faster so he could ride it out while also kneading the smart boy's ass hard enough to leave handprints on them. "Cum deep inside me James. Mark me as yours…"

"Oh, fuck! God damn it, take it Logan! Take it all!" James warned feeling the hardest wave of orgasm hit him. The throbbing penis hardened against Logan's inner walls as with each powerful spasm of the pretty boy's cock a huge spurt of cum was expelled from the sagging balls. The boy above him could feel the boiling seed flood his rectum before coating the length of James' manhood. The muscular singer's thrusts slowed until they came to a stop. After spewing eleven long ropes of cum into his beloved one, the couple collapsed, feeling exhausted and satisfied by all that action. "Best Sunday sundae ever!"

"You know we gotta clean all this right?" Logan asked, feeling James' dick become flaccid inside him. The pretty boy just smiled and slipped of the counter holding Logan up in his arms. They were both covered with the melted sweet and smiled to one another's messy features.

"Let's take a shower together first. Something tells me the Sunday sex isn't over yet." James replied with a dirty smirk and Logan soon agreed with the idea. Maybe they didn't need sundaes at all. The pretty boy carried his small boyfriend down the hallway as the thick drops of cream marked their path to the bathroom. Little did they know Mrs. Knight would be back earlier than they thought…

**Please review everyone and tell me what you think of it.**

**Any kind of feedback is appreciated.**

**And if you'd like me to write a hot story for you as I did with this one, PM me, telling me the pairing (no restrictions) and all the information you think I might need to know to make it the perfect story for you.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
